Бруно Зеро
Бруно Зеро - сотрудник Бюро Темной Звезды Объединенного Государства Эвиллиос. was an employee of the USE Dark Star Bureau and the chief to Supreme Court Director Gallerian Marlon. Assigned to oversee the bureau's private espionage force PN, Bruno managed Gallerian's orders to each of its agents along with the judge's standard business. History История Early Life Ранняя жизнь Родился рабом в 10-м веке в Маистьи. Вместе с родителями, старшим братом и младшей сестрой работал на плантациях. Не испытывал ни радости, ни огорчения по поводу своего положения. Born as a slave sometime in the tenth century EC in Maistia, he along with his mother, father, older brother, and younger sister worked on a plantation in Maistia, feeling neither happy nor unhappy about his situation. At some point, he and his family were bought by the Freezis family, and hoped that their situation would improve. He was instead treated cruelly by the Freezises, forced to sleep in the stables and work around the clock. One day, he and his family were let loose in the forest for one of the Freezises human hunting outings, and his entire family was killed by Loki. For surviving, he was made a butler. Bruno eventually became part of the USE Dark Star Bureau, becoming Director Gallerian Marlon's close aide.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Extra Chapter At some point, Bruno was made to oversee the Dark Star Bureau's espionage force, PN;Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Booklet Bruno also became aware Gallerian believed the Clockworker's Doll was his dead daughter, Michelle. When Gallerian ordered the construction of Evil's Theater to store the vessels of sin he collected in EC 982, Bruno oversaw the project.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Extra Chapter Report on the Fugitive Доклад о беглеце Once the theater was completed in December, he assured the vessels were transferred to the theater. Around that same time, he located the fugitive Nyoze Octo in the city of Rolled, taking refuge with No. 8 as his lover. Bruno then visited Gallerian's office at the bureau; knocking, he asked if he could come in and Gallerian permitted him. Once he entered, Bruno announced he had things to report and mentioned the theater's completion. As he mentioned that "Michelle" was "transferred" there, the aide quickly corrected himself to say she was "moved" there as her new dwelling along with the other vessels of sin. When Gallerian asked if there was anything else, Bruno confirmed they located Nyoze to be hiding with his lover, omitting her identity. Gallerian then ordered the man's death and Bruno suggested No. 8 be assigned the mission, citing she was the most skilled at assassinations. Gallerian responded that he'd leave the choice to him since he was busy. When the judge then questioned if there was anywhere he and Ma could dine that night since he closed down the Graveyard, Bruno suggested a good restaurant at Calgaround's Merrigod Plateau and said he could make the reservation for him. Once Gallerian conceded to the choice, Bruno stated that was everything and prepared to leave. Before he left the room, Gallerian stopped him and inquired if he was hiding anything from him. The aide replied that there was nothing for his ears that he needed to judge on. Gallerian then conceded to have faith in him before qualifying it was so long as he didn't bear fangs at him. The aide then politely excused himself again and finally left the room. Afterward, he relayed Gallerian's orders for Nyoze's assassination with a loaded revolver to No. 8 and she successfully completed the mission.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Extra Chapter Personality and Traits Личность и черты характера Bruno was a responsible and capable man, fulfulling Gallerian's orders as commanded in a terse and professional manner. He was considered genuinely trustworthy and readily took on Gallerian's more shady and corrupt practices within the Dark Star Bureau. At the same time, the man wasn't above hiding matters from his employer on the assumption they didn't require his attention, preferring to deal with such complications himself. Regardless, his silent attitude caused some friction with Gallerian, though ultimately left to his own devices.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Extra Chapter Skills and Abilities Умения и навыки Bruno was a reasonably efficient middle-manager, demonstrating effective management over PN and Gallerian's day-to-day tasks. Despite his professional and orderly manners, the man was poor at hiding secrets.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Extra Chapter Character Connections Связь с другими персонажами Галериан Марлон - работодатель Бруно. Gallerian Marlon: Bruno Zero's employer. Bruno managed Gallerian's assets competently in both legal and illegal matters, complicit in the judge's criminal activity. Despite his competency, he was not above keeping details from Gallerian in matters that he wished to control personally, particularly for the judge's espionage force. Локи Фризис - бывший хозяин Бруно Зеро. Loki Freezis: Bruno Zero's former master. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Фамилия Зеро может быть отсылкой на его непосредственное наблюдение за пронумерованными агентами PN. *His surname Zero likely refers to his direct oversight of PN's numbered agents. Gallery Галерея Concept Art= JudgmentColorCharacter.png|Bruno's profile in Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption Joc concept art1.jpg|Concept art of Bruno from the novel |-| Books= BrunoShiroHaleFenNovel.png|Bruno as he appears in Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption |-| Misc= FenGallerianBrunoIchika.jpg|Illustration of Bruno looking down at Fen and Gallerian by Ichika HalloweenMarlonZeroIchika.png|Comic featuring Bruno, Gallerian and Michelle for Halloween 2016 by Ichika Appearances Появления *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot (first appearance) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) (first mentioned) References Примечания es:Bruno Zero